


What is Actually Simple

by brilliantdance



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantdance/pseuds/brilliantdance
Summary: Kazunari is in need of an extra person for a mixer and Misumi comes to his aid… this sends Kazunari on a spiral that leads to an eye-opening revelation.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154





	What is Actually Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by the backstage stories where Kazu takes others to a mixer! My brain wouldn't let go of this, and even though I haven't written them before and was a bit nervous about it I thought I'd try!

_Wah_ , _no way!_ Kazunari stared at the DM he’d just received with creased eyebrows. The message was loud and clear: his friend couldn’t come to the mixer after all. _AWW BUMMER!_ he wrote back. That would make it two dudes, three girls, which… well, it’s not like it was impossible to do it like that, but the vibes were always better when it was even!

It made it more troubling since the dropout was totally last minute and the mixer was going to be in an hour from now...

Where could he get someone to tag along with him at such short notice? He’d arrived back to the dorms just ten minutes ago, and it didn’t seem like there was anyone else around...

Kazunari shifted on the sofa where he was lying down as he continued to hold his phone up, staring at the message as if waiting for the problem to solve itself. He exhaled loudly. _Super_ bummer. He wasn’t the one who’d organized the mixer, but still, shouldn't he be able to be more helpful and find an extra person? Maybe he should check the theatre... there was a chance Tasuku would be there, and the ladies always loved him! Even if that meant he took up all their attention, it would still be super duper helpful if he could come. It was worth a try, even though Tasuku sadly always turned him down when he asked-

“Kazu~! Welcome home!”

The loud voice and smiling face poking over the sofa were so sudden that Kazunari yelped, his phone slipping from his hands and falling on his face. Big oof right there.

“Sumi, you totally startled me!” Kazunari exclaimed as he picked up his phone, rubbing at his forehead with his other hand before looking up at his friend with a grin.

"Oops," Misumi said, his head moving closer. "Sorry, Kazu. Does it hurt?" Misumi reached down to touch Kazunari's forehead, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. Kazunari's chest did a weird floppy thing with Misumi so close to him, caring for him.

"Nah, it's fine!" Kazunari said. "It doesn't hurt at all~"

As Kazunari moved to sit up, Misumi moved too, plopping down on the sofa right next to him, barely leaving any space between.

"There's a red bump," Misumi noticed, leaning in closer again to brush his finger against the spot on Kazunari's forehead.

"Really?" Kazunari said, "it doesn't hurt though, it's okie!" His stomach flipped around this time, unable to not notice how close Misumi was again. It wasn't like this was new, nope, Misumi was a touchy person, as was Kazunari himself, but being this close to Misumi always made him feel warm and yet skittish at the same time. It was comfy but made him feel strangely flustered.

"Okay, if Kazu says so!" Misumi removed his hand but didn't move away from him, which was a relief even though Kazunari’s heart sped up. No matter what, being close to Misumi always made him feel happy.

"Yeah, yeah! What were you up to, Sumi?" Kazunari leaned in with a curious grin.

"I was playing with a cat and then came back for some onigiri~," Misumi said, "what about Kazu? Kazu looked troubled when I came in…"

Troubled…? Oh, right!

"Ah yikes!" Kazunari exclaimed as he jumped off the sofa. "I almost forgot!"

"Hmm?" Misumi said as he tilted his head.

Kazunari stared at Misumi, gears turning in his head. Misumi was a guy his age, it wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

"The truth is!" Kazunari exclaimed, putting his hands together in a pleading gesture. "There's a mixer planned and my pal dropped out last minute and we need another guy to come! Sumi, please!"

"A mixer?" Misumi echoed. He looked a bit baffled but ended up nodding his head. "Sure~"

"Really really? Thanks, Sumi, you're a totes lifesaver! It's gonna start soon so we gotta go ASAP!"

Misumi nodded again, giving Kazunari that bright smile that caused his chest to flutter. Misumi got up from the sofa too, standing in front of Kazunari with his hands clasped behind his back as he leaned forward.

"I'm glad to help! Anything for Kazu!"

Kazunari's ears instantly went hot. He put a hand to his neck and giggled a bit awkwardly.

As much as he appreciated Misumi in every way, especially his earnest, honest words and affection, sometimes they were too much for Kazunari's heart to handle.

"That means a lot, thank you, Sumi~!” he said with sincerity. “But we should really leave like right now! It starts in less than an hour!"

"Got it!" Misumi said, "let's go!"

"Yay! It'll be so lit!" Kazunari agreed as he and Misumi headed out of the lounge, out of the building, onto the sidewalk.

Of course, it wasn't long before he pulled out his phone and pointed it at him and Misumi. Misumi noticed immediately and stopped in his tracks, grinning as he put his thumbs and pointer fingers together to make a triangle, grinning as Kazunari leaned in next to him for a two-shot.

"Sumi and Kazu mixer outing, commemorative photo op!" Kazunari said excitedly.

"Yayy~!" Misumi cheered too as Kazunari snapped the photo.

"Woot! And posted on insta!" Kazunari said as they continued walking. "Really though, we don't go out often with just us two, huh?"

Any outings were usually the whole summer troupe or other members when going on grocery runs - he and Misumi hung out a lot but it was mostly at the dorms.

"You're right," Misumi said, "I'd like to go out with Kazu a lot more!"

And oof, if that didn't feel like an arrow right to his heart. His knees went weak for a moment as the comment made his chest do yet another funny flop.

"Yup yup, me too, we should totes do it more!"

He grinned as he lifted a hand and Misumi immediately smacked their hands together.

It became quiet for a few minutes. The destination was a family restaurant not far from the dorms, but Kazunari pretty much expected to be late with Misumi getting distracted by triangles - not that he'd mind. Watching Misumi follow his passions made Kazunari happy too.

"What's a mixer like?" Misumi suddenly asked, gliding next to him on the sidewalk effortlessly. Kazunari wondered how he did it.

"Oh right, Sumi wouldn’t know, huh?" Kazunari said, "it's mad hyped vibes y'know! You meet new people and play games and have fun! Of course, you can find a date too!"

“A date?” Misumi echoed, becoming quiet for just a moment, seeming unlike himself. Kazunari was going to ask what was up when Misumi brightened again, grinning at Kazunari. “Sounds fun~ I’d like to play games with Kazu and everyone!”

“It’ll be fun, Sumi, you’ll see!” Kazunari had been a bit worried at first that he was being selfish by bringing Misumi along, but Misumi seemed on board, and Kazunari would make sure he had fun.

It wasn’t long until they reached the restaurant. His male friend who planned the mixer this time chose the place, he was totally lucky it was close to the dorms or they might’ve been late and missed out on the fun.

As he and Misumi walked in, Kazunari immediately spotted his friend at a long table. “Daichin!” he called out, “we’re here~!”

His friend stood up and waved, and Kazunari moved to the table with Misumi falling close behind. Everyone else was already there, oops. But they came before the starting time so it was fine!

“Yuyu couldn’t make it so I brought my theatre troupe member Sumi instead~,” Kazunari said cheerfully as he and Misumi slid into the two empty seats at opposite sides of the table since the seating arrangement was alternating one dude, one girl, one dude, one girl. “But we’re also besties, right Sumi?”

Misumi’s face lit up. “Right! I’m besties with Kazu!”

They leaned over the table and gave a high five again.

“Sumi-kun, you’re totes adorbs!” the girl beside Misumi, Momo from Kazunari’s uni, said. Misumi turned to her and smiled.

“Hehe, thanks~”

Kazunari watched with a pleased smile on his face, though his stomach twisted uncomfortably, which he didn’t analyze - it was time for self introductions!

“Sumi, you go first!” Kazunari said cheerfully.

“Me?” Misumi said. “Okay~! I’m Ikaruga Misumi, I act in the theatre with Kazu, and I love triangles!”

“Triangles?” one of the other girls said, “that’s so funny~ but cute!”

After everyone else got through their self introductions, their orders were taken - Kazunari wasn’t hungry so he just ordered coffee, and most others just ordered drinks too, but then Misumi asked for onigiri, which made Kazunari smile.

He had been worried that Misumi wouldn’t have fun, but he had a smile on his face, so Kazunari was relieved. He didn’t realize that he kept watching Misumi until the girl next to him, Misaki, nudged him.

She was looking at him curiously. “Kazu-kun, right? I'm sure your friend will be fine."

"Ahaha… was it that obvious?"

"A bit," she said. "But anyway, you said you were an artist as well as an actor, but what kind of art~?”

Kazunari grinned, turning his attention back to her as he went on about his lit art projects and graphic design and his pride in being an UMC and asked about her in return. The conversation was going well, interrupted only by receiving their orders, when Misumi’s loud voice caused Kazunari’s head to turn to look across the table again.

“Your earrings are triangles!” Misumi said with glee, leaning in closer, his fingers touching Momo’s ear. “We match~!”

“Omigosh, you’re so right!” she exclaimed back, brushing some hair behind her ear as Misumi leaned in even closer to examine her earrings.

Kazunari had been putting sugar in his coffee, and he didn’t realize that he was adding a whole lot more sugar than he meant to. He watched Misumi, practically frozen in place at the scene in front of him.

“Wow,” Misumi said, “they’re such great triangles!”

“You… you think so?” she said shyly.

The girl on Misumi’s other side attempted to get his attention next. “Misumi-kun, you’re so funny!” she said. “What kind of things do you like to do other than acting?”

“Other than acting…?” Misumi said. “I like making onigiri… and looking for triangles…!”

When Misumi looked Kazunari’s way suddenly, Kazunari put a big smile on his face despite the lump in his throat.

“Sumi is also really good at acrobatics!” he said. "He's amazing, y'know!"

“Eh, really?”

“Oh, yeah~” Misumi said. He slid away from the table, stood up, and then did a few backflips right there in the middle of the restaurant.

Kazunari clapped with everyone else, putting his fingers to his mouth to whistle. “Yay Sumi!”

“That was amazing, Sumi-kun!” One of the girls touched his arm as he returned to his seat, sliding in closer to him.

“Thank you~,” Misumi said.

Kazunari’s knee jumped up and down against the table, only half aware he was doing it.

He’d been concerned about Misumi and how he was doing and if everyone liked him, that was it, that’s why he kept watching, that's why he was nervous - that was it, really, really, _really._

Kazunari should be relieved that Misumi was popular, he should be relieved that Misumi seemed to be having a good time, so yet why did he feel like he was going to be sick?

Ugh, he didn’t even drink any of his coffee yet…

He took a sip, only to make a face as he realized how sweet it was. He loved sweet stuff, but that was too much even for him… oops.

Kazunari took a stick and started stirring the drink casually as he watched Misumi and the two girls who were clearly flirting with him. From beside him, he could hear that Misaki was now talking with Daichi, and Kazunari didn’t really care - his eyes were firmly on Misumi.

“Kazuchi, you’re really quiet!” Momo suddenly said, looking at him. Kazunari froze for just a second before putting a grin on his face.

“Ahaha, not really…?” he said. “I’m just a bit tired is all~”

“Oh, okay,” she said, and it was in that moment where he realized that Misumi was watching him too with concern in his eyes. Aw, darn, he couldn’t really hide anything from Misumi, could he? Misumi knew him too well by now, but it wasn’t like Kazunari even knew what his own prob was and why he was so bummed out.

To project that nothing was up he grinned widely and gave Misumi two thumbs up, not wanting him to worry.

Misumi tilted his head slightly as he munched on an onigiri, but was quickly brought into conversation again by the two girls who seemed to be competing for his attention.

Kazunari’s hand was again stirring his drink, his hand moving faster and faster, splashing some coffee onto the table, but hardly noticing it.

Misumi might want a girlfriend.

That wasn’t something that Kazunari had thought about before, but that thought was suddenly occurring to him and it made him feel super weird…

Why was it stressing him out? It had to be because he was just really worried - Misumi didn’t have any experience with romance, after all, yeah, that was it. He was just worried. Yup, yup, yup. There. It was totes fine. He had no reason to worry, Misumi was amazing, he deserved to be popular and he’d make a great boyfriend, there was no reason for Kazunari to worry, nope, nope nope-

Trying to shake the weird feelings out of him, Kazunari stood up suddenly, hoping to distract himself.

“Let’s hype up the vibes, y’all! Anyone up for the King's game?”  
  
  


* * *

 _  
  
Ugh._ The game didn’t even make Kazunari feel any better, all it did was make him feel even worse…

There was a heaviness and a tightness in his chest that wouldn’t go away, even after leaving the mixer. The feeling had gotten worse after watching one of the girls having to kiss Misumi’s cheek, and watching Misumi blow into one of their ears… King’s game was usually super fun and hyped, but Kazunari just wanted to leave the whole time. And then watching Misumi get asked for his LIME info from the girls made Kazunari want to turn away - he didn’t know what was wrong with him. Maybe he was getting sick? That wouldn’t be good, there was a play coming up-

“Kazu?” Misumi said, leaning into his personal space. The mixer had ended and he and Misumi were now walking back to the dorms. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow onto Misumi’s concerned face, and Kazunari’s stomach flopped around even more.

Ever since the mixer, he could feel Misumi’s eyes on him, like he was studying him, obviously concerned, and it majorly sucked since he didn’t know what to tell him… Misumi was the easiest person to talk to he’d ever met, but he couldn’t talk about it when he didn’t know what to say.

He didn’t know why he felt weird… Misumi was his best friend, he should be happy that he was popular. It wasn’t like he was jelly of Misumi taking the ladies' attention, no, that definitely wasn’t it...

“Sumi,” Kazunari said, grinning back at him, the words tumbling out of him before he consciously thought about asking, “are you interested in any of the girls from the mixer? You were pretty popular back there!”

Misumi smiled back. “Yeah, I liked them all, they’re nice! Kazu has such nice friends~!”

Kazunari didn’t know what kind of answer he was expecting, but his tangled mess of thoughts only got pulled tighter, unable to untangle them to make sense of it.

“What’s wrong? Kazu looks really sad,” Misumi suddenly said. “It’s not too late, should we look for triangles to make you feel better?”

With a start, Kazunari put a big smile on his face. “Nah, nothing’s wrong~,” Kazunari said. “I was just thinking about a school project…”

“Really?” Misumi frowned, giving him a disbelieving look.

Laughing awkwardly, Kazunari shrugged as he immediately regretted the small fib.

He knew he should be open with Misumi, he didn’t want to lie to the closest person to him, so he told the truth… or, what he knew to be the truth in the moment.

“I don’t know. I do feel pretty bummed, but… I don’t really know why? Maybe triangle searching will help!”

Misumi smiled in understanding, reaching over to take Kazunari’s hand. “Then let’s go~ I want to help Kazu smile again!”

Kazunari’s heart stuttered and stopped, or so it felt, as he looked into Misumi’s earnest eyes, giving him such a bright, caring smile, holding his hand tightly. Warmth flooded through him instantly. Suddenly he got a bit misty, but he blinked it away, smiling softly back.

“Thanks, Sumi,” he said. “I’m sure finding triangles will help.”

And then they walked together, Misumi pointing out triangles wherever he saw them, roofs, flowers, marks on a stray cat, and Kazunari pointed out his own too and took photos of every single one of them, including some shots of just Misumi too, knowing he'd want to keep the memories.

Kazunari did feel a whole lot better, the heavy feeling in his stomach dissipating with the more fun they had together. And with the more his mood lifted, he practically forgot about the weirdness completely.

What he somehow couldn’t stop thinking about though, even as he tried to sleep that night, his mind and body buzzing like mad, was how Misumi had never once let go of his hand.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kazunari spent the next few days totally lost in thought. The only time he could escape his confused feelings was when he was painting, but even then something caught his attention, bringing his thoughts back to Misumi. A stroke of light purple reminding him of Misumi’s hair, an orange making him think of the way the sunset looked as it bathed him in golden light, a green reminding him of Misumi too, for some reason he couldn’t fathom and before he knew it, he realized he’d painted triangles into his work; a triangle roof, triangle leaves; but the end result looked even more lit, so he didn’t mind in the end!

Since the painting was for fun and not for a school project, Kazunari had an idea.

He tapped on the door lightly with his knuckles, grinning when it opened and Misumi’s face poked out the other side.

“Kazu!” he said happily, staring at his face before his eyes moved down to below Kazunari’s arm. Suddenly, Kazunari became nervous, his heart picking up speed as he gave a nervous giggle.

“Sumi,” he said, “I finished this painting earlier… and I thought... you know… as thanks for the other day. Here!”

He said it was thanks for the other day, but he really also meant it as thanks for so much… for going to the mixer with him, for cheering him up, just… for everything.

“For me?” Misumi looked surprised, and Kazunari nodded.

He held the painting out to Misumi. Kazunari knew this is what he wanted - he was really grateful to Misumi for so many things… and he’d thought about Misumi the whole time when painting it, so… so it only made sense.

Misumi’s eyes went wide as he took the painting gently in his hands as he took it in, his eyes raking over every inch of the painting, studying it, consuming it with such a soft, gentle expression on his face. Kazunari’s heart was pounding now, his hands fidgeting behind his back and ugh, if he thought that selling his paintings made him anxious, this, this was to totally totally different, if Misumi didn’t like it, then-

“Wow!” Misumi said, and Kazunari almost missed him talking, being lost in his thoughts and all, but also, also - Misumi speaking in such a soft voice like that went straight to his heart, making his head feel all fuzzy - “Kazu, thank you!”

A natural grin formed on Kazunari’s face. “No, thank _you_ , Sumi for everything! So you like it?”

“I love it!” Misumi said. “It’s so pretty~ and there are so many triangles!”

Kazunari instantly relaxed, his smile growing wider. “Yeah, yeah, I added all the triangles just for you~!”

“Thank you, Kazu! I’m so happy!”

Misumi then rushed into his room suddenly, looking around. Without thinking twice, Kazunari followed, closing the door behind him.

He watched as Misumi looked around, and oh, oh, he was trying to find the perfect spot for the painting, and that realization made Kazunari’s heart swell ten times bigger. Before he realized it, he felt his cheeks grow a bit flushed. He put his hand to his cheek just to feel that oh yup, it had.

“Sumi, do you need help?”

“Nope~!” Misumi said. “I’ve got it!” Misumi’s eyes were fixed on a bare spot on the wall near his bed, his aura sparkling, he was sparkling so much that Kazunari didn’t want to take his eyes away.

As Kazunari watched him hang up the painting, his stomach filled with butterflies. Misumi… was… amazing. In every way. He wasn’t just an amazing friend, but something more than that, someone who Kazunari couldn’t look away from - he was so many things - cute, that’s for sure, but also so cool, especially when he was acting. Misumi’s acting gave Kazunari total goosebumps all the time! Kazunari admired Misumi in every sense of the word, for not just those things, but everything else... Kazunari just knew he was so lucky just to be able to know him and call him a friend.

“Yay!” Misumi cheered suddenly. Kazunari looked over at him, awed.

Seeing Misumi be so excited about something Kazunari painted for him… Kazunari was so moved that he didn’t know how to put it into words. It was like Misumi lit up Kazunari’s whole world, and if that wasn’t an embarrassing thought, he didn’t know what was.

Maybe he could put the feeling into another painting…

“Kazu, look, I found the right place!” Misumi said, grinning down at him. Kazunari’s chest flooded with warmth and indescribable feelings, so much that he felt like he was gonna be knocked off his feet.

“Totes perfection~!” Kazunari cheered, holding up the okay sign with his fingers.

“Yes!” Misumi agreed, climbing down and standing beside Kazunari. “Kazu’s art is the best, so it needs to be in the best place.”

“Aww, thanks Sumi!” Kazunari leaned in close, putting an arm around his shoulder. “I’m so glad you like it! I’m really grateful to you, you know.”

Misumi’s head turned to face him, and their faces were so close that a wave of surprise and heat flooded through his body. He could do nothing but blink, frozen in place. It was him who’d put his arm around him, but now, now he was super aware of it, of how close they were, of how Misumi’s gentle smile was causing something in Kazunari’s chest to explode.

“I should be the one saying that~” Misumi said in reply.

“Ahaha, is that so?” Kazunari said, suddenly a bit lost for words, his throat tightening with emotion.

“Yup, hehe!”

“Sumi…” Kazunari said, finally moving his arm away, taking a step back. Oh God, if he stayed like that for much longer he didn’t know if his heart would survive.

Misumi didn’t waste another moment before speaking again. “Kazu, are you hungry? I’ll go make you some onigiri as thanks~”

Kazunari grinned. “Yeah, I could eat. Thanks, Sumi~ let’s go then!”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The sun was setting and Kazunari had just gotten back from an outing with some uni friends a few days later. He yawned, it’d been a very busy day of group hangs and classwork, so he could totally do with some rest just about now...

When he passed by a window, his eyes were drawn towards the courtyard, noticing that someone was lying on the bench under the tree. It didn’t take him long to know that it was Misumi.

His feet instinctively took him out the doors towards the courtyard, towards Misumi. He would have wondered if he was sleeping if it wasn’t for the hand he held up in the air. There was something about the silhouette that made his heart ache, and he was overcome with a sense of worry.

“Sumi~,” he called gently as he approached.

Misumi looked up at Kazunari, blinking. “Kazu~,” he said.

Yeah, just as he thought, there was something wrong - Misumi seemed really, really down.

“What’s up?” he asked casually, gently, as he leaned over the bench. Misumi sat up, kicking his feet outwards, allowing Kazunari the chance to slip and sit next to him.

"Mmm…" Misumi said. “I saw Madoka today…”

“Oh,” Kazunari said quietly, scooting over so he and Misumi were closer, their legs touching. “And? Did you talk to him?”

It wasn’t that long since Misumi was the lead and the whole of Summer Troupe had learned about Misumi’s family situation - it really sucked, and Kazunari hated seeing Misumi so lonely and sad.

“No,” Misumi said sadly. “I was going to, but then… my dad was there too so I couldn’t.”

“Aww,” Kazunari said, putting a hand on Misumi’s shoulder. “Even if it’s not today, you’ll definitely get to talk to your brother again someday, definitely, definitely.”

Misumi gazed at Kazunari for a beat, two, three, and Kazunari's heart picked up speed as Misumi’s sad expression turned into a hopeful smile.

“Yeah!” he said. “Yeah, Kazu’s right. Someday…”

“Totally,” Kazunari agreed, smiling back. “You guys are family, so you’ll work it out, right?”

Misumi nodded. “Mhm…”

“I’ll draw you some triangles later, okie?”

Misumi’s hopeful smile turned brighter. “Okay~! Thanks, Kazu! You and Summer Troupe are my precious friends and family too, okay?”

“Oh,” Kazunari’s breath wheezed out of him as Misumi suddenly leaned in, wrapping his arms around him. It was sudden, it was soft, it was warm, it was-

Kazunari’s face grew warm as he reached up to hug Misumi back tightly. Had they ever hugged before? No, Kazunari didn’t think so… they had always been close, hands touching, arms touching, hand holding, but never a hug, so Kazunari was unprepared for the surge of energy that went from his heart, spreading everywhere else. Oh, oh, oh, it was really, really nice. They should have been hugging a lot more often, really?

He closed his eyes and neither of them pulled away, at least yet. It was strange, though, how Kazunari’s heart was racing so much. It never raced this much when he was hugging any of his other friends.

But… deep down, he did know that with Misumi, it had been different. He felt close to all of Mankai, especially all of the summer troupe, but Misumi was more…

The closeness, too… he was touchy with everyone, but with Misumi… it did always mean something more. Something more than a casual touch, a display of friendship… with Misumi it all just felt different. It almost felt like they were a couple- …

...

Eh?

Wait, wait, _wait, wait a minute!_

Is that what this was?

Oh God, wait-

His mind was spinning.

His feelings for Misumi…

He’d never had feelings for another guy before, so he hadn’t realized, but…

It all made sense. Oh shizz, _what-_

Suddenly, Misumi pulled away from the hug to stare at Kazunari. Kazunari had absolutely no freaking clue what his face looked like right now, and he kind of wanted to hide it, but it was too late, Misumi was already looking-

“Kazu, your face looks red~,” Misumi said, and if Kazunari didn’t know any better, he’d say Misumi was teasing him. His heart started to race even more, and he knew that if he talked, he’d stumble and fall flat on his face.

_Instant K.O._

“Ahaha… really?” he was awkward, so awkward, _great._

“Yup,” Misumi chuckled, leaning back into Kazunari’s shoulder, stretching his legs out in front of him. And then it became quiet. Which was also okay. Kazunari needed a moment, or five hundred, to get his feelings and sanity under control.

But the moment dragged on, silent and peaceful, and Kazunari felt himself calm down, at least mostly.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but it was long enough for the sun to set completely and for the sky to go dark. He smiled a bit, reaching over to pat Misumi’s shoulder.

“Do you want to go watch the moon from the roof, Sumi?” Kazunari asked.

Misumi leaned back and grinned. “Yay! Let’s go! I want to watch the moon together!”

And as his face flushed again, Kazunari knew that yup, yup, he was totes utterly doomed.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
O.M.G. What should he even _do?!_ To think that he’d had feelings for Misumi this whole time and hadn’t realized it-! Actually, he didn’t even know when they’d started - it wasn’t at first sight or anything, but it was definitely somewhere in which they opened up to each other and got closer, somewhere in there… Kazunari had never met someone who made him feel like Misumi did before.

Kazunari sat at his desk in his dorm the next day, a notebook in front of him, his hand scribbling random doodles as his mind raced.

It made sense, it totally made sense, his reactions and thoughts about Misumi, and why he had been so jelly during the mixer - it was because he was scared Misumi would want a girlfriend and would be taken away from him-

No, no, that was ridiculous, even for him, wasn’t it?!

If Misumi wanted a girlfriend, Kazunari would be happy for him, even if it made him totally devastated at the same time… ugh, ugh, ugh. He’d almost forgotten about those feelings, but now he was a total mess.

Kazunari heard a clunk of the door and he blinked back into awareness, gazing down at his notebook. When he saw what he drew, his heart leaped up into his throat - Misumi’s face and basically a bunch of triangles with a few hearts sprinkled in there too.

Yup, yup, he was totally gone-

He turned in his chair to grin at Muku. “Mukkun, welcome back~!”

“Thanks, Kazu-kun!” Muku said as he went to his side of the room, putting his bag down.

Kazunari turned back to his notebook, the doodle of Misumi’s face staring back up at him.

He really needed someone to tell him what to do-!

Should he confess or make a move!? It would usually come easy to Kazunari… it was true that he had a lot of experience with flirting… but flirting and crushes were fun, it had only been shallow and casual for him before…

When it was casual like that, casual flirting as he’d done to the director at first, it was easy, but…

When it actually meant something, the thought filled him with buzzing nervousness. Not to mention that he and Misumi were besties, if something were to make that awkward or ruin it, he didn’t know what he’d even do-

Misumi might want a girlfriend, he might even have one, those two girls at the mixer really liked him, after all, ugh.

He had no idea his chance of success - usually he could get a read on these things, but now, _nope._

“Kazu-kun, what are you drawing?” Muku’s voice suddenly appeared from over his shoulder.

He appeared so fast, Kazunari had no chance at all to hide the paper under his hand.

“Ah-” he said.

A squeal suddenly resounded from Muku’s lips. “Kazu-kun, is this?”

“Oh,” Kazunari said, his neck flushing hot, “well-”

“I won’t say anything,” Muku said in a rushed voice.

There was no point in even denying it, he was totally caught red-handed.

“Ah, thanks, Mukkun,” Kazunari said, his face starting to sweat. _Oh God_ , that was embarrassing.

But well, well, well, it was okay, whatever Muku thought, it’s not like he’d be wrong, so.

He just had to figure out what to do about the thing that Muku was definitely not wrong about.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kazunari took a sip from his water bottle, staring at his computer where he’d been working on a freelance graphic design project. It was coming together but just needed an extra bit of something…

When there was a knock on the door, Kazunari moved to get it, only to be surprised by Misumi’s beaming face.

“Sumi!” Kazunari grinned back with excitement. “Heya~”

“Kazu~ can I hang out?”

“Of coursies!” Kazunari replied, letting Misumi come in.

Kazunari’s heart was too busy reacting to the fact that Misumi came here just to spend time with him to say anything better-

Misumi flopped on the floor, his eyes closing for a moment before opening them again. “What are you doing, Kazu?”

“Ah,” Kazunari said, blinking down at Misumi. “Just a design project~ I’m almost done though!”

“I see~,” Misumi said, and Kazunari’s brain was going into overdrive.

Misumi here, in his room. Muku had gone somewhere with Juza probably, so it was just them, them _alone._

He should totally feel Misumi out.

Subtly! Yes, subtly - totes subtle! Just to get a read on the situation! Yep!

That way if he got the wrong vibes, he would back off - yup, that was the easiest way to do it for sure.

His throat going dry with nerves, Kazunari took another sip of his water bottle as he plopped down onto the floor beside Misumi.

“Sumi~,” Kazunari said, hoping to sound totally casual, totally like he was just curious, “would you wanna come to another mixer sometime?”

Misumi blinked up at Kazunari, looking a bit surprised by the question, it was clear in his eyes.

“If Kazu wants, sure~”

“Eh? No, that’s not what I-” Kazunari said. He flushed. And tried again. “I… I mean, do you wanna go? To meet girls? Don’t you want a girlfriend?”

Kazunari was totally mentally preparing for the sadness attack if Misumi said yes, he really, really was-

“Hmm,” Misumi said, “not really?”

“That’s perfectly fine, then we should- wait, no?”

“Kazu’s friends are nice,” Misumi said, “but I don’t need to meet more girls…”

“Oh,” Kazunari said. Oh. Because he already had two girls LIMES from the other mixer… maybe he was happy with them? His chest grew tighter as he continued his totally subtle questioning, “you’ve been talking with Momochi and the other girl on LIME right?”

“... Yeah, they’re nice!” Misumi said.

Kazunari inwardly groaned. So, so vague… unless Misumi didn’t want to divulge private info?

“No progress…?” he urged gently.

“Progress?” Misumi looked baffled.

“You know, you know, in dating them?”

Misumi’s face clouded over, giving a weird expression that Kazunari didn’t know how to parse. “Dating? But I said that I just want to be friends…”

“Eh?!” Kazunari’s voice rose. Oh god, what was this- “What? You don’t want a girlfriend?”

Kazunari’s throat went dry once again so he took another sip from his water bottle.

“Girls as friends are good…” Misumi said, giving Kazunari a look he couldn’t decipher. “But I don’t want a girlfriend. I want Kazu.”

Just like that, Kazunari’s last sip of water spurted out of him as he spluttered, water spraying over the floor.

" _Wha-?"_ he squeaked, his whole entire face burning in an instant. Out of all things for Misumi to say, he didn’t expect-

 _No, wait - it can’t be what it sounds like_. It couldn't be that easy. It couldn't be that simple.

No way, no way, Kazunari should not get his hopes up from this, he knew better than that, Misumi totally must have meant it innocently, not at all like it sounded.

But his heart swelled as he stared at Misumi who was watching Kazunari back with an amused twinkle in his eye.

Misumi was gonna be the total death of him!

“Uh, uh,” Kazunari said lamely, “you mean… as a friend?”

His eyes darted left and right, wondering what he was even doing and why he sounded so stupid, ugh, if only he could be smoother than this!

Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he saw Misumi get up on his knees as he crawled towards Kazunari.

Kazunari’s heart shot outwards like a firework at the intense expression on Misumi’s face, Misumi’s face which was now so close to his own.

“What do you think, Kazu?”

What- what did he think? What _did_ he think?

He blinked rapidly as his whole body burst into flames.

“I… think…”

He swallowed. He didn’t know, that was the thing, but…

Even though he couldn’t answer for Misumi, he could answer for himself.

“No,” he shook his head slightly, “it’s more than I _think_ … I _know_ … that I really, really like Sumi. As a lot more than a friend.”

Misumi blinked at him for a split second before his intense expression changed into a bright smile, a smile so bright it almost knocked Kazunari down onto his back. It totally could have with the wattage of that smile-

“I really, really like Kazu too,” Misumi said, reaching forward to brush his hand against Kazunari’s cheek. There was a pause before he spoke again. “Your face is really hot." He then giggled as he gazed at Kazunari's face, which was clearly bright red.

Kazunari stared wide-eyed at Misumi.

“Really? You do?” he said.

“Yeah,” Misumi’s voice was soft as he leaned in a bit closer to Kazunari.

His brain took a moment to process this before relief exploded in his chest. He leaned in closer too, a bright smile coming easily.

“Good,” he said, “because I don’t want a girlfriend either. I want Sumi.”

Misumi beamed, jumping on Kazu, actually knocking him into the floor this time in a tight hug.

“Kazu…” he said as he got up a bit, their faces so close that their noses bumped together. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

Kazunari’s heart leaped as he nodded quickly, almost like he was a bobblehead, so happy he was losing control of his thought processes.

“Yeah,” he said. _“Yeah.”_

And then Misumi leaned in, kissing Kazunari, making his whole world explode like colourful fireworks.

In his hazy mind, Kazunari only had one thought.

Oh... it really _was_ that simple after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
